Avgrov
Avgrov, officially the Communist-Dictatorship of Avgrov and more modernly the Communist-Regency of Avgrov, is a massive nation and superpower in Damalias. Avgrov potentially holds most land out of all Damali nations, outsizing Teurin, Alurin-Dertabin and Tanachaki. Since 1873, the country made itself important on the political and military stages of Damalias. Avgrov was a major contributor during the Kalan Crisis, siding with Aclana and Scena against Pavion in the conflict. After a short number of battles, which were mostly Avgrovan victories, Pavion surrendered to Avgrov. Avgrov, being the ultimate victor, forced demands of payment upon Pavion. This led the way to Avgrov's sphere of influence. Avgrov is often met with controversy due to its history. Its predecessor, the Kingdom of Avgrov is often credited with many good deeds, while Communist-led Avgrov's actions have been controversial on stage. For example its actions during World War II, siding against the Axis Powers, but also being the cause of the Cold War in Damalias. Avgrov found itself the head of CommPact as early as 1946, and since then has been a part of several organisations including the Baraton Alliance and the . Since the end of the Cold War Avgrov has started to improve relations with its neighbours, as well as Arkasia, but has continued to dislike several of the eastern nations like Alurin-Dertabin and Teurin. History Baratonian Schism Avgrov was among the instigators of the Baratonian Schism in 1873 and was one of the two core pieces of it. The insurrection was headed by Avgrov and Tavra both, followed by several more nations. Avgrovan and Tavrian troops were fresh and untrained, however the Baratonians were trained but exhausted of their war with Valkalonia. Avgrov and Tavra had continuously declined to send troops to the east. Avgrov had progressively managed to outdo the exhausted Baratonian troops, but the southern ally of Avgrov, Tavra, could not manage as well and had required help from Avgrov. In order for Avgrov to help their ally, Avgrov had to thin their kilometers long line against Baraton. However risky, an Avgrovan detachment of troops marched up to Tavra in aid of them. In 1875, Fahrgrave joined the fray, along with three more nations, Scena, Aclana and Pavion, also each declaring their war of independence against Baraton within a matter of days of eachother. Avgrov, which had become relatively stable at the time, offered military support to the four countries. Granted, they accepted military support, and by 1878, those four countries, in addition to several others, were formally independent. Kalan Crisis Avgrov was directly involved with the Kalan Crisis as soon as Pavion declared war on Scena and Aclana. Avgrov acted to intervene on the side of Scena and Aclana, telling Pavion to stand down. Pavion denied this request and it came to blows between Pavionian and Avgrovan troops several times, almost every time however ending in an Avgrovan victory. Diplomatically, most of the Damali nations involved supported Aclana and Scena, seeing Pavion as the obvious aggressor, and military support even came from Tavra as well. Eventually, Pavion was defeated. Aclana and Scena were thankful of Avgrov's support, and Pavion was forced to repay to Aclana, Scena and Avgrov, and as a result falling under Avgrov's influence, just like Scena and Aclana soon would as well. Between the Wars Following the Kalan wars, Pavion, Aclana and Scena all started to fall under Avgrov's influence, becoming allies, not only of Avgrov, but also with eachother, through a lot of Avgrovan coercion. Eventually, they signed the Zuberich Pact, which was in effect a mutual defence treaty, Avgrov was no official signatory of the treaty but promised to protect all three nations in the event of invasion. With the tensions sparking up in , especially in the , Avgrov started to prepare for what might come. They renewed their alliance with as a result and prepared for a potential intervention in the Balkans. With the anti- n league victorious however, intervention was ultimately deemed unnecessary. While Avgrov did not agree with the division of Bulgarian territory, or the interference, which left them infuriated, the king refused to act on it. The Great War Avgrov was stupified by the limited reaction to 's ultimatum. Avgrov immensely supported Serbia against , but refused to act yet again. Avgrov's entry into the war was triggered by two events, those being the declaration of war between Serbia and Austria-Hungary, and lastly, France invoking their alliance with Avgrov. Avgrov would declare war on Austria-Hungary, one day after the war had begun. While the Avgrovan navy was decent, the country was by no means a naval superpower, unlike their enemy. While they won some battles, the naval campaign overall went poorly for Avgrov and had come to a halt in 1916. By this time however, Arkasia and Alurin-Dertabin had joined the war, both of which were naval superpowers. In 1917, a colossal naval bombardment took place against the Avgrovans. Hundreds of thousand were killed overnight and triggered the Fahrgravean Senate to declare war upon the Central Powers. This horrific event is to this day still memorised as a day of mourning, on the Third of May. Avgrov's superiority became apparent when the land campaign had launched. Avgrov directly marched against Teurin several times. These battles were of colossal damage and famously became known as the Battle of the Two Titans. The Avgrovans were, unlike most, able to stand against the Teuriner army, no mean feat as very few nations managed to withstand a Teuriner invasion. The Teuriner army however vastly outsized the Avgrovan army, and while both were largely destroyed, the army of Alurin-Dertabin had seen relatively few battles and was fresh. The land campaign against Teurin continued with Avgrovan commanders and Aluri-Dertabinian troops. In 1918, several months before the war ended, Teurin signed an armistice with Alurin-Dertabin and Avgrov. It dictated that Teurin was to pay war reparations to Avgrov and Alurin-Dertabin both, and Teurin was forced to release what is modernly known as Avrenburg. While Avgrov's war had effectively ended with the Armistice of Mardan, the greater war wasn't over yet. The Avgrovan military was broken by the Teuriners during the Battle of the Two Titans however and as such was in no state to offer further support. When the end of the war came, it became apparent to the rest of the Triple Entente that Alurin-Dertabin and Avgrov had signed a separate peace with Teurin, against Entente protocol, saving Teurin from further destruction but costing Alurin-Dertabin and Avgrov a say at the final peace treaty. This was one of many factors in the divide between the east and the west. Interwar Avgrov's military was completely in shambles after the war. The navy got destroyed in a disastrous naval campaign and the army was almost entirely destroyed by the Teuriners during the Battle of the Two Titans. The Avgrovans were forced to rebuild the military. However, it didn't just end with that, politically, the government was in shambles. The king had acquired full power during the war and the Council of Twelve was forced to progressively take back the power. On top of that, Avgrov suffered from revolutionaries, both and supporters. The Avgrovan government also had to rebuild what was destroyed of the Avgrovan coast and voluntarily sent payment to Fahrgrave for lives lost during the bombardment. Diplomatically, Avgrov entered isolation as most countries now avoided Avgrov, with the exclusion of Alurin-Dertabin, Teurin and Tavra. In 1922, Avgrov became a part of the League of Three Kings, with Alurin-Dertabin and Tavra. This however lasted briefly, as Avgrov's king was hanged in 1924 and the Council of Twelve annulled the alliance for namesake. In 1928, the Counil of Twelve had been reduced to six members, and the group was officially renamed to the Council of Six. Later the same year, Klen Alin and his Communist party violently seized control of the government, on October 28th, 1928. Klen was in favour of retaining the Council of Six, which subsequently decreed loyalty to him. Klen stylised his rule after the writings of but deviated in favour of his own additions to it. This became known as Alinism, a hereditary form of Communism. Alinism became a famous concept in Damalias among eastern nations, with Tavra, Aclana, Scena and Pavion all becoming Alinist themselves. In 1929, the modern company known as Kulin Works was founded by Andreï Kulin, and it would go on to become one of the most famous companies in Avgrov. In 1931 and 1932, Avgrov installed puppet regimes in the Kalan nations and eventually allied itself with Tavra. In 1936, Avgrov and the Grand Valerius States signed a and partitioned Veirzun between the two. Relations between Avgrov and Arkasia had become cordial by 1937, with Klen Alin and Draconius II Doomer meeting every once in a while. World War II When war broke out in , Avgrov became target of the war when the Grand Valerius States declared war on the Avgrovans after a couple of days. A surprise attack pushed the Avgrovans away from the border, but the mobilised forces quickly pushed them back to the Valeric mountain range. This established the Avgrovan Front, where predominantly Avgrov and Arkasia combatted the Valeric ground force. Military The Avgrovan military is composed of three main branches, the Avgrovan Regent Armed Forces, the Avgrovan Regent Airforce and the Avgrovan Regent Navy. Ever since Avgrov was a region of Baraton, it had largely focused on ground warfare, and after it had proclaimed its independence, it kept that standard. The Avgrovan Regent Armed Forces is considered one of the best ground divisions in Damalias, rivaling that of Teurin ever since the Great War. While strong, the Avgrovan Regent Navy is relatively small and doesn’t recieve as much focus or spending as the army does. Regardless, the naval assets used by the Navy are usually domestically developed. The Avgrovan Regent Airforce, while capable, is also small, and compared to the Tavrian AirForce, is relatively inexperienced, yet considered equal to the majority of the nations. Economy The Avgrovan economy is largely based on exports, and to a smaller extent and , both acquired through Avgrov’s remaining colonial land in Weiburg. The economy is financially supported by some of Avgrov’s super corporations like Karan Company and Kulin Works, which together make up for nearly 10% of Avgrov’s income. Altogether a well-established economy, the Avgrovan economy is considered one of the better economies in Damalias. Category:Nations Category:Articles by Nicktc